


Golden Days

by larisfreakshow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "locked into a room by their friends" au, M/M, for @nathanmiller-hearteyes on tumblr, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larisfreakshow/pseuds/larisfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monty throws a party and Jasper tries to be his wingman, eventually leading to an unexpected confession...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeganGrounderKru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganGrounderKru/gifts).



 

“Who did you invite?” Octavia asked while outing to more bottles of liquor in the shopping cart.

“You, obviously, and you’re bringing Lincoln anyway. Jasper, Maya, Raven, Clarke, Murphy, Harper, Monroe… and Nathan.” Monty replied

“And Bellamy.” The man said from behind them. “After all he’s buying your alcohol.”

Monty laughed and they made their way to the checkout.

{ }

It was 7pm and Jasper and Maya arrived first.

“I hope you bought a whole lot of alcohol, dude!”

“I did.” Bellamy said from the sofa. He and Octavia had already opened their first drinks while Monty had decided to stay sober, scared to embarrass himself in front of Nathan.

Jasper went to the fridge and opened beers for himself and Maya, pulling her on the couch with him. “Let’s get this party started!”

{ }

It took until 9 for everyone to be at Monty’s place, Nathan was last to arrive, together with Raven.

Music was playing, it looked like everyone was enjoying themselves, beer after beer was opened and Monty was still sober while the others were obviously getting more and more drunk.

“Hey, Miller,” Jasper called. “Did you know that Monty has a collection of _all_ the Star Trek series on DVD?”

“Seriously?” Miller asked, grinning at Monty. “You want to show me?”

It took Monty a moment to realize what had just happened. Jasper winked. He was playing Monty’s wingman again and while Monty usually acted as if he didn’t like it he was actually very thankful for it.

“Uhm, sure,” he smiled back at Miller. “My room’s upstairs.”

“Great.” Nathan said, got up, opened another beer and waited for Monty to show him the way.

 _Now is the right time to start drinking_ , Monty thought and they made their way upstairs.

{ }

“I didn’t quite believe Jasper, but it is really _all_ of them.”

Nathan was standing in front of Monty’s DVD cupboard, arms crossed, fascinated, while Monty was sitting on his bed, watching Miller. He couldn’t help himself, the big smile that had appeared on his face wouldn’t vanish.

“Wow, your collection’s pretty big. I mean, I knew you’re a sci-fi-nerd, but this… nice.”

“Yeah, it’s grown, you should have seen my room when I…”

Someone shut the door from outside.

“No.” Monty whispered, glanced at Miller and took four big steps to the door. He tried to open it, but it had been locked.

“You’re welcome.” He heard a voice from outside.

“Jasper!” Monty shouted. “Jasper, stop it! Unlock the door!”

Miller had stepped next to him and frowned. “What’s up?”

Monty sighed and let go of the doorknob. “We’re locked in.”

Miller raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“You’ve got time to tell me all about your sci-fi-collection then.” Nathan grinned and dropped himself onto Monty’s bed.

Monty didn’t quite know how to react, so he slowly sat down next to Miller. Nathan had laid down, hands behind his hand, staring the ceiling, or much rather at the map Monty’s dad had hung there when he had been twelve.

“You like travelling?” Miller asked, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

“I love it.” Monty smiled, following Nathan’s eyes to the map. “I’ve been to all the colored places.”

Miller’s eyes widened. “Cool.”

For a few moment’s they sat in silence until, suddenly, they heard screams from outside.

“Please, no…” Monty said quietly, got up and went to the window. When he saw what was going on outside he let out a whine. “I knew I shouldn’t have invited Murphy.”

Fully clothed Murphy had jumped into the pool, singing along to “I love Rock’n’Roll”. Octavia, Lincoln, Harper and Monroe were watching him, laughing. Lincoln was hugging Octavia from behind, his chin on her shoulder, and Monty couldn’t help but imagine Nathan hugging him from behind, and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he changed.

“The hell are they doing?” Miller asked.

“Ruining me.” Monty replied.

He could feel Nathan’s breath on his neck and noticed goosebumps appearing on his arms.

“Your parents know about this party, right?”

“Well, sort of…”

“As long as he doesn’t down the beer in the pool then…”

Monty turned away from the window and buried his face in his hands.

“I knew this was a bad idea.”

Miller raised an eyebrow. “Then why did you do it?”

Monty swallowed and felt his skin turning read, he was blushing, scared to remove his hands from his face.

“Because… because of you…”

Silence.

Monty glanced up at Nathan who was a bit taller than him and stared at Monty, mouth a tiny bit opened, looking as helpless as Monty’s felt.

“Sorry.” Monty mumbled, left Miller standing at the window and went to the door.

“Jasper!” he screamed. “You dick! JASPER!”

Silence.

He heard Nathan raking steps behind him but didn’t dare to turn around, instead he just buried his face in his hands once again.

“Monty…” Miller said and the boy closed his eyes, knowing what Miller would tell him now. He would tell him that he was a nice guy, that there was someone out there he was perfect for, that he just wasn’t his type…

“Hey, Monty, look at me.”

He couldn’t.

A moment later Monty felt Nathan’s fingers on his, lowering his hands and moving them away from his face, but Monty kept his eyes closed.

Miller didn’t let go of Monty hands, instead he pressed them, carefully, and when Monty was just about to look at Nathan again he felt the soft warmth of his lips on his.

Monty didn’t really know what was happening.

Miller’s hands found their way to Monty’s chest, one into his hair, caressing his neck, while Monty put his hands onto Nathan’s hips, unsure what else to do with them.

Miller opened Monty’s mouth with his, and slowly exploring each other’s mouths the two moved towards the bed.

Nathan let go of Monty’s lips for a second, holding him close. “Thanks for throwing a party for me.” He whispered, making Monty smile.

Slowly Nathan pulled Monty onto the bed with him, Monty on Miller’s lap, his legs around the taller boy’s waist. Nathan’s lips found Monty’s neck and his hands their way below Monty’s shirt, petting his hips.

{ }

They were rolling around on the bed, Monty lost his shirt first, and Miller’s followed shortly after.

When he felt Nathan’s hand making its way up Monty’s leg he froze. Miller noticed it immediately and pulled back. “Sorry.” He said quietly.

Monty swallowed, his fingers still in Nathan’s hair. “It’s just… I’ve never done this before…”

“You’ve never made out?”

“No, I mean, yes, I have, but I’ve never… had sex.”

A smile appeared on Miller’s face and he ruffled Monty’s hair.

“Neither have I.”

“Really?” Monty asked, running his fingers down Nathan’s jawline, staring at his lips.

“Really.” Miller replied and pressed another kiss onto Monty’s mouth.

They heard a clicking and knew the door had been unlocked.

“Maybe we should continue this some other time and get back downstairs for tonight?” Nathan proposed. “Otherwise they’ll be wondering what we’re doing in here.” He added with a small grin on his face.

Monty nodded. “You’re probably right.”

Before they left Monty’s room Nathan pulled Monty close to him one last time, one hand on his hip, the other one on his chin.

“I’m very glad Jasper is such a dick.”

Monty smiled.

“Me, too.”


End file.
